Laissez-moi mon imagination
by Hotladykisses
Summary: D'après l'idée anonyme : Swan Queen – Neal. Version alternative de la scène dans la mine. Spoilers pour l'épisode 2x21 et la promo du 2x22.


**Titre original : Leave me my imagination**

**Auteur : damelola (fictorium)**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

* * *

Les ressorts du matelas gémissent tandis que l'autre côté s'enfonce, et Regina se retourne vers l'intrus.

« Je… » Emma n'arrive pas à regarder Regina dans les yeux.

« Ca fait trop loin de monter à l'étage. » achève Regina, et son acte de charité est aussi inattendu qu'il fait soudain chaud au cœur. « Ca ne me dérange pas.

- Merci. » grogne Emma, mais Regina se tourne sur le côté avant que leur conversation balbutiante ne puisse continuer. Elle ne peut plus se détendre allongée sur le dos, de toute façon.

oOo

Il fait noir lorsque Regina se réveille de nouveau, la bouche horriblement sèche et le cœur battant la chamade. Elle manque de lâcher son verre d'eau lorsqu'un sanglot jaillit du corps qui tremble à ses côtés.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à la ronde à la recherche de Neige ou même d'Henri, mais ne voit personne dans la pièce à part elles deux sur le lit.

« Emma ? » hasarde Regina au bout d'un instant. Pour seule réponse, un nouveau sanglot.

« Je suis désolée ? » essaie ensuite Regina, et la respiration d'Emma qui s'apaise rend moins important le fait de mentir.

oOo

Emma secoue doucement Regina juste avant l'aube.

Encore fatiguée, Regina sait qu'elle doit se lever. Le diamant est dans la nature avec ces fous, et même si l'épuisement semble prendre racine dans ses os mêmes, il est probable qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule personne capable de les arrêter.

« Regina. » murmure Emma. « J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Bien sûr. » soupire Regina.

« Il faut que je le dise à Henri. » poursuit Emma. « David vient juste de partir le chercher chez Mère-Grand, mais je ne crois pas être capable…

- Ce n'est pas facile d'être mère. » assène Regina, incapable de résister à ce coup bas. « Mais ça aide de comprendre que vous ne pouvez pas vraiment le protéger de ça. Il va en être blessé, quelle que soit la façon dont vous lui direz.

- Je ne veux pas être celle qui va lui briser le cœur. » dit Emma, des larmes dans la voix. « Il va me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à tenir bon, pourquoi je n'ai pas fait appel à la magie…

- Je peux lui dire. » propose Regina. « C'est vrai que je le connais mieux. Et il me tient déjà pour responsable d'avoir détruit sa famille.

- Non. » dit Emma en serrant les dents. « C'est à moi de le faire. Mais si vous pouviez être là avec moi ?

- Je suis déjà là. » soupire Regina.

oOo

Elles le lui disent toutes les deux, en bafouillant et en s'excusant toutes les deux en même temps, et le visage d'Henri se chiffonne de cette manière particulière, cette manière qui fait de nouveau voler en éclats le cœur de Regina.

« Nous sommes les seuls parents qu'il ait à présent. » murmure Emma tandis qu'Henri se détourne et se précipite à l'étage. Regina se déteste pour la manière dont son cœur cesse un instant de battre au fait d'être incluse dans ce « nous ». Jamais elle n'aurait dû leur permettre de la réduire à cela : l'insupportable perspective de devoir reconquérir son propre fils, jour après jour.

« Ca va ? » demande Regina, en regardant Neige et Charmant se déplacer en silence dans la cuisine et s'efforcer sans succès de ne pas être indiscrets.

« Non. » admet Emma. « Pour ce que ça vaut, je crois que je comprends à présent. La douleur que vous avez ressentie… » Regina se hérisse, quand bien même elle voit la branche d'olivier, même si elle comprend cette tentative d'empathie après une vie à en avoir été privée.

« Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, miss Swan. » lui assure Regina. Elle s'apprête à rassembler ses affaires et sortir avec fracas lorsque les premières secousses font trembler le bâtiment.

oOo

Une mine n'est en aucun cas l'endroit pour avoir la moindre conversation, encore moins celle-ci, mais Regina voit le diamant qui rayonne et de pure panique, saisit le bras d'Emma.

« Prenez Henri et allez-vous-en ! » supplie Regina, déjà en train de chercher fébrilement le moindre sort susceptible de contenir cela, sachant qu'il n'en existe pas. « Je me fiche que vous deviez franchir la limite de la ville et effacer les deux … la mémoire de vos parents. Fichez le camp.

- Et vous ? » demande Emma, incapable de détourner les yeux des rayons menaçants.

« Soit j'empêche ça, soit je disparais avec ma ville. » déclare assez sobrement Regina en relâchant Emma et en s'échauffant les poignets. « Il y a quelque chose de presque poétique là-dedans, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Comme un capitaine avec son navire ? » demande Emma, avant d'empoigner Regina, prise d'une soudaine inspiration. « Attendez… Crochet est venu ici à bord de son navire, peut-être qu'il peut tous nous sortir de là. Vous êtes géniale ! »

Regina ne s'attend pas à ce baiser, mais il est aussi doux et bref que tout instant de bonheur dans sa vie, avec un arrière-goût de catastrophe imminente.

« Je vais mettre ça sur le compte des derniers jours qui ont été vraiment longs. » propose Regina lorsqu'Emma s'écarte.

« Non. » réplique Emma. « Je ne voulais pas… Je veux dire, je crois que ça fait un moment que je pense à faire ça. Mais tant que j'avais toute cette histoire avec Neal…

- Je comprends. » dit Regina en se détournant et en prenant place juste devant le diamant. « Maintenant, je vais essayer de le décharger. Il faut vraiment que vous partiez. »

Pour appuyer son propos, elle lève les mains et laisse la magie noire couler en elle en crépitant, éclair après éclair.

Et Seigneur, que cela fait mal.

Cela fait mal comme l'électricité d'Owen, comme les liens magiques de sa mère, comme les mains froides de Léopold qui tripotent sa peau nue. Mal comme Henri disant « Je te déteste. », comme le corps sans vie de Daniel et le manque de surprise de son père lorsqu'elle lui avait plongé la main dans la poitrine.

Tout cela réuni, et bien pire encore.

Emma regarde avec horreur, bouche bée tandis qu'elle contemple Regina au supplice.

« Regina…

- Je ne peux pas le contenir beaucoup plus longtemps. » prévient Regina. « Emma, je vous en prie.

- Le chapeau ! » s'écrie Emma par-dessus le crépitement électrique et les os et les tendons de Regina qui se distendent. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'en dissuader, Emma plonge vers Regina et lui passe les bras autour de la taille par derrière, en marmonnant « Comme pour le chapeau. », tout comme Henri autrefois marmonnait encore et encore « Le père Noël est passé ? » le matin de Noël.

Et exactement comme tous ces mois auparavant, Regina sent la force du plus profond de son corps – peut-être même de son âme – monter en puissance, activée par le contact d'Emma, une explosion de pouvoir violette qui commence à contraindre la force destructrice à refluer vers le diamant.

« Non. » chuchote-t-elle, parce qu'il y a une petite part d'elle-même qui veut se dégager et laisser tout cela la détruire, parce que son corps ne peut en supporter beaucoup plus, et que son esprit est encore plus fragile. Laisser l'Elue s'en charger, la laisser sauver Henri aussi, parce que Regina n'est pas sûre d'avoir encore en elle ce dernier combat.

Depuis l'instant où elles ont pénétré dans cette mine, elle ne s'est jamais attendue à en ressortir, et à présent il semble qu'Emma soit déterminée à la traîner hors d'ici d'une façon ou d'une autre, aussitôt le détonateur neutralisé.

Avec un grognement de douleur contre le cou de Regina, Emma serre ses mains dans les siennes, et c'est ce qui fait la différence, dans un éclair aveuglant d'un blanc pur. Le diamant n'est plus qu'une pierre mate sur le sol, et Storybrooke cesse de trembler dans ses fondements.

« Waouh ! » dit Emma, dont la voix résonne dans la caverne vide. « Ca reste toujours aussi cool !

- Croyez-moi. » dit Regina, haletante. « On s'en lasse.

- Il vous faut un médecin ? » demande Emma, mais lorsque Regina se retourne pour lui faire face, elle a l'air tout aussi vidée.

Regina lui répond par un baiser. Elle prend le visage d'Emma dans ses mains, et déverse dans ce baiser une vie entière d'émotion inexprimée. Elles s'embrassent tendrement, un peu désespérément, et finissent par tomber toutes les deux à genoux, accrochées l'une à l'autre, sans jamais rompre le contact.

Un instant plus tard, un cri se fait entendre : « Emma ! », et elles ont juste le temps de se séparer avant que Neige et Charmant ne fassent leur apparition. « C'est Henri. » lâche Neige. « On a tourné les yeux rien qu'un instant, et Greg et Tamara l'ont pris ! »

Le bonheur fugace laisse place à la terreur, et Regina sent la terre se dérober sous ses pieds une fois de plus.*

« Je vais les tuer. » dit Regina, plus sûre qu'elle ne l'a jamais été dans sa vie. « Si vous avez l'intention de m'arrêter, dites-le tout de suite.

- Non. » dit Emma, en faisant taire ses parents d'un regard noir. « On le fait à ta façon. »

Lorsque Neige et Charmant se retournent pour les reconduire dehors à la lumière du jour, à la bataille, la main d'Emma cherche celle de Regina.

« On le fait. » confirme Regina. Puis elles se mettent à courir.


End file.
